


Fuck Hydra

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [20]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Except for Hydra, Fluff, Fuck them, Phil Coulson Needs a Hug, fuck hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words Pierce had said to him had meant so much to him, especially when had Phil been dead. </p><p>But now.... Now everything was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Kinda complicated prompt incoming probably: Clint thinks Phil is dead, grief ridden and depressed, Hydra convinces him to join up with lots of false promises of things. When shield and Hydra falls, Clint gets captured by Phil's team.

_Sometime after the Battle of Manhattan, 2012._

 

Clint sat at a wooden table in one of the cold interrogation rooms in what was left of the New York SHIELD base. Nervous, Clint grabbed onto the edge of the table and waited for whomever was going to show up to enter the room.

_Fury said everything was okay, what did I do? Did he change his mind? Oh god, none of this would have happened if I hadn’t gotten Phil killed._

Finally, after hours, the door opened and Alexander Pierce walked in. Clint could feel his hope that this was all a misunderstanding fade away. Pierce was one of the higher ups at SHIELD, and a direct source to the WSC, if he wanted to interrogate Clint – Clint was gonna be taken out soon.

Clint watched as Pierce crossed to the table and sit down across from Clint. The man just smiled and set his clasped hands down on the cool surface, “How are you today Agent Barton?”

Clint just swallowed, “I’m alright… Sir…”

Pierce nodded, “Good… Good! You see, I just wanted to make sure you were okay because I have a little project for you. It’s strictly under the table, but Agent Coulson – May he Rest in Peace, had said you would be perfect for the job”

Clint, wary of the man, frowned. “Phi- I mean Agent Coulson, never mentioned a project to me”

Pierce just shook his head, “That’s because at the time he wasn’t allowed. Trust me, if he was still alive he would have brought you in by now”

Clint, not seeing the sliminess of Pierce’s words, just smiled. “Well if Agent Coulson thought I would be good for the project, please, tell me what I need to do”

Pierce just smirked and handed Clint a folder, “Read and enjoy”

Clint grabbed the folder with eager delight and immediately began to peruse the contents.

 

*******

_Present Day_

Clint had been working underneath Alexander Pierce for two years, and the huge hole in his heart that had been ripped out when Phil died had yet to heal itself.

Mission after mission, training session after training session, only the thought that this is what Phil wanted of Clint kept him going.

Clint worked with Brock Rumlow he got to see Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanova on a daily basis, he worked with some rookie named Grant Ward who though himself immortal and was apparently chasing after Melinda May (nice try kid), he worked with countless agents who were just going about their days – but they just rubbed him wrong for some reason.

If this had been before Loki, before the Battle of Manhattan, Clint would have immediately trusted his instincts and realized how bad this was and that his gut instinct was right. But not now, not now that everything he had loved dear had collapsed around him.

However, there was something in Clint’s life that he was actually proud of. Around the 1 year mark, Clint had taken off for Pennsylvania and bought himself a farm with the money Pierce had paid him for the latest mission he had done. Clint had been born on a farm, and despite the abuse he suffered, had loved everything about that type of life. In fact, when Phil had been alive, the two had often discussed buying a farm for the weekends or for when they retired, it had been a goal that would now be completed.

So this is where Clint was when his world was rocked once more. While Pierce and Hydra was being ousted by Steve and Natasha, Clint was on his farm and cuddling his tabby cats Phil and Natasha, and his one-eyed pup Lucky the Fury Dog.

While Phil and his secret team of SHIELD Agents were rebuilding SHIELD (under the watchful eye of the not so dead Fury) and rounding up all Hydra/SHIELD Agents around the world, Clint was milking Thor the cow, and trying to get eggs from Stark and Banner the chickens.

When Phil and his team came up on his farm to take him down, Clint was in the back trying to get Maria the horse saddled, so he could ride around his property.

 

~

Phil looked at his lover for the first time in two years and felt his heart clench at the love that they shared, while it also burned at Clint’s betrayal to his own friends and company.

Lifting his gun, Phil shot a tranq into Clint’s arm and watched the archer fall against his horse and onto the ground. _Clint even got the farm, he looks so peaceful, and why in the hell did he sign up with Hydra?!_

*******

Clint woke up in what appeared to be a SHIELD holding cell.

Frowning, Clint looked around the room and began to stand up slowly.

The door opened as Clint got to his feet, and the person that walked through the door was so unexpected that Clint had to sit back down on the bed.

“P-phil?”

Phil didn’t answer Clint, just nodded and sat down in the chair across the room.

“Wow,” Clint said out loud. “I didn’t expect this place for where we go when we die, but that just makes it better”

Phil shook his head, “You’re not dead Clint”

Clint smiled and stood up again, “Of course I am – how else would I see you again?”

Clint was about to walk across the room when Phil held a hand up and stopped him in his tracks “Neither one of us is dead Clint. Now, Agent Barton, if you could retake you seat?”

Clint frowned and sat back down, “What do you mean neither one of us is dead?”

Phil shrugged his shoulders, “My death was greatly exaggerated, _now”_

Clint shot back up again, “ARE YOU SAYING I’VE LIVED WITH THE PAIN OF YOU BEIING GONE FOR TWO YEARS ARE YOU WERE ALIVE?!”

Phil stood up as well, “Oh please. Like you actually gave a damn whether I was alive or dead. _NOW,_ sit down Agent Barton, because you’re being tried as a traitor”

Clint blinked, “Why in the hell would I not care if you were alive?” he asked quietly.

Phil raised an eyebrow, “You were with Hydra. You always had been. You didn’t care for me at all, you just cared for my security clearance”

Clint fell back down with a flop, “What?”

Phil stood up, “Don’t play games Agent Barton. How long have you been working for Hydra?”

Clint frowned, “What? I’ve never worked for Hydra!”

Phil stormed forward and pierced Clint down with his stare, “Don’t give me that bullshit. You’ve been working with Hydra this entire time haven’t you? Pierce said as much”

Clint blinked, “….. Alexander Pierce said that?”

Phil smiled, “Didn’t expect him to sell you out did he? Well no matter, tell me how long you’ve worked for Hydra”

Clint didn’t pay any attention, “But he said that was what you wanted… He said that you wanted me to work for him…. He said that we were both gonna work for him if you hadn’t-”

Phil blinked, “What are you talking about?”

Clint looked up at Phil, “Pierce told me that he had a project that he was working on. He said that you were involved and that you wanted me to be a part of it, but couldn’t say anything because of how secret everything was….” Clint looked down at his hands, “Have I been working for Hydra?”

 

~

Phil looked at his ex-lover and turned to the camera and signaled Melinda to turn it off. He didn’t want any of this on record now that he knew what really happened.

Turning back to Clint, Phil sat down on the cot. “I never said that”

Clint looked up at him, “But-”

Phil shook his head, “Pierce lied to you and led you into something you never been thought about. Did you truly have no idea you were working for Hydra?”

Clint nodded, “They just seemed like regular SHIELD missions…. Sometimes I felt uncomfortable, but I just thought that was because you weren’t in my ear anymore….” Flopping forward, Clint shoved his hands against his eyes, “God I really am a traitor”

Phil sighed and placed his arms around Clint, “No. No you’ve just had way too much shit put on you…… But I have a way to make it better”

Clint looked up at him, “How?”

Phil smiled and leaned forward to kiss Clint’s cheek, testing the waters of their relationships. Clint whimpered and tried to get closer to Phil. Smiling, Phil shhhed him, “You’re going to tell me everything you know about all of the missions you’ve done in the last two years. Then you’re going to meet my team, and then I’m going to take you home…. How does that sound?”

Clint looked up at him and felt himself hope for the first time in 2 years, “It sound wonderful”

Phil smiled, “Great. Come on, let’s get you something to eat first”

Clint grinned and stood up, following Phil out of the interrogation room and over to the cafeteria. “Hey Phil?”

Phil turned to him, “Yes?”

Clint pressed a kiss to Phil’s lips and pulled away, “Fuck Hydra”

 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after the events of the first chapter.  
> Clint meets the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narnia2375 requested: chapter of clint meeting the team please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Clint and Phil were in the cafeteria after their interview. The two were eating some of the shittiest meatloaf the world had to offer, but they had each other which made it perfect.

Clint nor Phil could stop staring into the others eyes, and it was a wonder that neither of them got any food on their outfits.

_Disgustingly sappy,_ Melinda thought as she watched them, Skye at her right.

"So... uhm... I didn't know that Coulson had a boyfriend. Who is he?"

Melinda snorted, but was overtaken by her two quirky scientists.

"He's only the greatest marksman ever!" Gushed Fitz, "I actually designed his bow - it was awesome!"

Simmons nodded, "One time I got to treat his wounds from a chemical burn. He sat still for me and everyone was shocked because he usually tried to escape medical"

Skye blinked, "Oh so that guy is the bow and arrow Avenger.... Uh... Hawkguy right?"

"Hawkeye!" Fitzsimmons gasped in unison

"That's what I said"

Melinda huffed and elbowed Skye, "Stop messing with the scientists - I know you know who Hawkeye is, Agent... Ward... Used to gush over him all the time"

"Oh yeah! Huh... I would never have guessed that Coulson would be boyfriend and boyfriend with Clint 'Hawkeye' Barton"

Melinda smirked and walked forward, "I believe the word fiance would be more apropos"

" _Woah"_ Skye muttered under her breath.

Coming up onto the table, Clint and Phil looked up as the team members approached.

"Barton"

Clint smiled, "May - I thought you swore never to escape a desk again?"

Melinda shrugged, "Things change"

Clint sighed, "They sure do"

FitzSimmons coughed and fidgeted behind Melinda.

Phil smiled, "Allow me to introduce you to-"

"No need," Clint cut Phil off. "FitzSimmons. Hottest Science duo since Banner and Stark. We've met before"

Simmons blushed and Fitz stammered, both surprised that Clint remembered them.

Clint smiled, "I never forget a name or a face. Eidetic memory, you know?"

FitzSimmons nodded their heads quickly, smiling, and stepped back.

Skye raised an eyebrow, and looked at the archer.

Clint smiled, "I'm sorry I don't you...."

Skye shrugged her shoulders, "Skye. Resident hacker extraordinaire"

Clint smiled, "Pleasure to meet you"

Phil smiled, "Now all we're missing is-"

"Antoine Triplett, at your service"

Clint hummed, "You look familiar... Have I met you somewhere before?"

Trip shook his head, "Nah. But maybe you met your grandfather?"

Clint frowned, "Grandfa-holy shit! You're Gabe Jones's grandson!"

Trip shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah. That's me"

Clint nodded, "Thanks for clearing that up. Otherwise I would have gone nuts trying to pinpoint your face"

Trip just smiled, "Eh. A lot of people have said that before"

Clint smiled and sat back down across from Phil, "Well... Uh... You guys can join us if you want?"

The team all smiled and sat around their team leader and boyfriend.

They all exchanged stories and had a great time.

Two weeks later, newly appointed Director Coulson took a mini-vacation and debauched his husband of three days in nook and cranny of their farm home.

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


	3. Epilogue Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint has been with Phil for a while now using all the information he had gathered over the past two years to bring down Hydra with Phil's team. 
> 
> Until the Avengers are needed again and the Bus has to drop him off at the tower. 
> 
> ~Avengers/AOS meet up~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> narnia 2375 asked: now maybe a reunion with the rest of the avengers??????????

It had been almost two months since Phil had found Clint and the two had reunited.

Clint had spent the entire either on the Bus with Phil's team helping them find Hydra bases with the information that he knew, or he was on the ground talking through his anxieties and problems with the few psychologists that had stayed loyal to SHIELD.

At two months, three weeks, 4 days, 6 hours, and 22 minutes - an Avengers Assemble call went in to Clint's cellphone.

A swarm of mutant wasps were attacking New York, and the Fantastic Four were up in space somewhere.

 Clint smiled sheepishly at Phil and went to go beg May to take the bus over to New York to drop him off (luckily they were flying somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean so it would take less than 20 minutes for them to get there.

Phil grabbed his hand, "You going to be okay suiting up again? You've only been an analyst and a helper for a while now..."

Clint grinned and pressed a kiss to Phil's lips, "I'm Hawkeye the  World's Greatest Marksman, Avenger and former SHIELD Agent. I'm ready for anything."

Phil chuckled, "I believe you"

Clint winked and jogged off to get into his suit.

 

May came over the speaker 15 minutes later, "landing on Avengers Tower in 5 minutes. Prepare for drop-off"

Clint hummed and grabbed Phil's hand as they walked down to the hangar so that Clint could jump off and get into the fight immediately.

Clint plummeted to the Earth and rolled out of it onto the roof, immediately standing up and shooting at the alines.

The fight was long, but luckily wasn't that hard to take the aliens out. 

3 hours or so after Clint had landed on the tower the battle ended, and the team met on the ground. 

 

Steve nodded to all of the, "The New Director and his team will be here soon to help with clean up"

Stark raised an eyebrow, "New Director? Who the hell would that be?"

Steve shrugged, "No clue. Natasha, you know?"

Natasha shook her head, "No. I just know Fury's underground, so the Director would have to be someone he trusted."

Clint smiled, and faced away from the team, knowing who the Director was.

As he turned the Bus was slowly coming down to park on the ground.

Stark came up next to him, "Isn't that the plane that dropped you off?"

Clint smiled and walked forward as the hangar doors began to lower, "Yep"

Phil and the rest of the team stepped out right as Clint got there.

"AGENT AGENT?!"

Clint grinned as the Avengers began to talk behind him. "Hello... sir..."

Phil winked, "Hello Agent"

Walking down the run way, Phil and Clint (plus duckling team) met the Avengers.

"Legolas, you ass! You knew!"

Clint shrugged, "Not until two months ago.. We kinda had an unfortunate reconcile"

The Avengers blinked at that, but didn't keep on the subject for too long.

 

~

The two teams got the clean up done relatively quickly in relation to the  actual battle, and were back in the tower not too long afterwards.

The two science bro teams were doing science, Steve was talking good times with Trip, Melinda and Natasha were being silent badass women together, and Thor was watching Cat videos with Skye.

Phil and Clint were in the kitchen doorway watching all of this.

Clint looked at Phil, "Glad you told everyone?"

Phil shrugged, "Glad I told you and Natasha, Stark I could have left for a few more months"

Clint just laughed and kissed Phil on the lips.

"EW, MOM AND DAD ARE KISSING"

Phil pulled away, "Did Skye and Stark say that at the exact same time?"

Clint laughed and nodded, "Great minds think a like"

Phil sighed, "God help us all"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
